Reincarnations
by choirfolk
Summary: Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation everyone knows that, but what happened to the inubrothers? Well, They died too . . . eventually. But Kikyou's seen Kagome . . . the brothers haven't . . .
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Yet another fic, sigh. this one popped into my head during school, to be specific during P.E. when I was thinking about how the older girls on each side of me would react if I called them 'senpai'. I'm already known as 'My little anime-fan' by one of them . . . she plays with my braids a lot . . .

Disclaimer: Me! own Inuyasha? Of course I'd like to! What do you mean 'no' and 'you never have and never will' . . It's true! I don't own it! Don't sue me!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sprinted down to her school, late, as usual. She ran across the street blindly, praying that the bell hadn't rung. In her haste as she saw the school come into veiw, she tripped over something small and fell face first into the ground.

"Hey! watch where you're going!" She screamed, whipping around to see what it was. She was surprised to find a child, he was wearing a baseball cap, so she couldn't see his eyes. To go with his baseball cap, a sweater about as tall as him was wrapped around his small body. Small boots covering his feet. As soon as he saw her, he ran away, calling to someone, but she couldn't hear him over the loud ringing of the bell. She gasped and struggled up, sprinting the rest of the way, just to find the gates closed.

"Nooooooooooo!" She cried, groping through the fence, she had another exam today! Now she was going to fail! All because of that stupid, stupid, stupid hanyou! He had decided that then was the _greatest_ time to tell her that she'd 'over-stayed' her visit home, even though she had only been there for two days! Now what was she going to do.

"Hajimemashite, let me help you," she jumped as a voice behind her suddenly appeared.

"Who-" She was about to turn around when she saw a blur leap over the gate, long hair covered his face as he bent down and promptly _broke _the lock with his fingers. He leapt back over the fence and landed with a light 'thud' on the pavement. He turned to face her but was distracted by something and dissappeared before she could even thank him.

Kagome blinked, then pushed open the fence and quickly jogged up to her first period class. The teacher glared at her and pointed to her seat with a rolled up workbook. She nodded quickly and dove into her seat, breaking out the notebook and pens. _Today is going to be horrible_ she thought as she was forced to answer every question the whole class period.

day's done. Kagome's hiking home.

Kagome groaned as she picked up her last textbook from her locker. _Maybe if I make Inuyasha look at this and attemp it he'd leave me alone- nah, he'd just eat it or something like that . . . _ She started on her way home. While she was on the subway she noticed someone that looked slightly familiar- the boy from this morning! She still had to thank him! Pushing her way to the empty spot next to the boy, she realized that he was carrying something. That little something looked over his shoulder at her, it lifted its hand and waved, gently, as though it knew her. Then it snuggled its head back down into the boy's neck, whispering to him. It struck her that this was the little thing that she tripped over this morning. Kagome felt guilt start eating away at her insides as she waved back, without the child noticing. The older one turned to look at her, she could have died right then and there as she saw his face- pale, with two magenta stripes on each side of it, and an indigo cresent moon, set right in the middle of his forehead- he looked exactly like Sesshomaru himself . . . only younger . . ._much younger_. What he held in his arms squirmed a bit then turned to face her, his baseball cap was lopsided and she could see one, fuzzy, white and pink ear. It twitched as the little boy shifted in the Sesshomaru look-a-likes arms, straining to get a better look at her. She shook her head and tried to smile, but the shock of actually seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the same area without killing, or attemping to kill each other, was much too great for her to handle.

"Are you alright?" She was surprised to hear such a soft and gentle voice coming from this 'Sesshomaru'.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm . . . what's your name?" She asked rather quickly.

"My name? Well, I don't really have a name, people say that I look like a lord from five-hundred years ago. I saw a picture of him once, we look a lot alike so everyone just calls me Sesshomaru, or Sesshou. Like this one, here, he calls me Sesshou, only 'cause he can't pronouce the rest of it yet." Kagome stared at him. How could this be the lord that killed anything in his way? The lord that was an assassin, and well known for slaughtering armies. Was it even possible?

"And who's that?" She asked, not really knowing if she wanted to hear the answer, she indicated to the little boy that lay in his arms.

"Him? Oh, he's my baby brother. He's only two years old and his name's Inuyasha. Just like mine, his came from a history book, it's not really his name either."

"Then what _are_ your names?" Kagome flinched at the sight of the little Inuyasha sleeping quietly in his brother's arms. She turned her gaze back to 'Sesshou', hoping that he'd just suddenly break out laughing,rip off the disguise, and shout 'gotcha!" She could tell by the confused look an his face that this wasn't going to happen. Instead he just cocked his head, and told her outstraight.

"We don't have real names. But we know that our other names aren't really ours."

Kagome blinked, wasn't he uncomfortable giving random answers to a stranger, it struck her that since his physical appearance was so much different than other people he must get this a lot.

"Where do you two live?"

He smiled, a very Sesshomaru like smile, it was then that she knew that he was Sesshomaru, and there was no doubt about it, he must be Sesshomaru's reincarnaion(sp?), his answer just concluded the facts,

"Now _that_ is a secret," he whispered with his cold smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo? How'd you like it? I had fun with this, I mean, you've gotta think about it. Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation, so I think that Fluffy-sama and Inu-kun need one too. And since their different people, they can get along! I had fun describing Inuyasha, he's so cute and cuddly in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! even though you people aren't reading this, I'm going to keep on typing it, I guess Sesshomaru is a

bit too talkative, but, hey! He's a whole different person. I'm actually having more fun writing this than writing a

couple of my others. But anyway, to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. I don't know why though, probably 'cause I'm not _good enough_, and

apparently Rumiko Takahashi is, and she is. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshou gave her a wink and turned back to his struggling brother who was currently attemping to

escape his arms. He let him down and he scrurried over to Kagome and raised his arms to her. She gave him a

weak smile and picked him up, allowing him to hold onto her shirt. Inuyasha suddenly pointed at her exclaiming,

"May!"

Kagome cocked her head, looking helplessly toward Sesshou, he smiled and nodded to her, "That's

your new name. I wonder how he got 'may', what is your name anyway?"

"Me? I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, that explains it, it is nice to meet you Kagome-san." With that he bowed, looking back up at her

bewildered expression, "Is there a reason that you have followed us? People want to avoid us half the time, and

the rest of it, we just recieve queer looks."

"May?" The little Inuyasha stared up at her, studying her confused expression, "May!" He pointed at her

again, "May!"He looked toward his brother and pointing at him, shouted, "Sesshou! May!" He looked

expectingly toward both of them, waiting for a response. Kagome smiled, it was hard to not think about how

cute this Inuyasha was, and he was better than the old one. . . or at least cuter. She rubbed his ear a bit,

wondering if he would bite her. But instead, he leaned toward her touch, half-closing his eyes.

Sesshou gently took him back as the subway came to a stop, "We get off here," he claimed, then

proceeded to make his way to the door. She saw him dissappear down a street. Kagome sighed, how could

this be? Inuyasha and his brother hate each other with a passion, they'll stop someone who is trying to kill the

other just so that they can kill them themself. Could these two be descendants, or even possibly, reincarnations?

She shook her head repeatedly. How could she think that! Inuyasha was her . . .semi-friend, only half the time,

and Sesshomaru was an terror object. Could she really become friends with him but be enemies in the feudal

era? Why would she _want_ to be friends with him? He, descendant or reincarnation, of Sesshomaru- a feared

lord who killed mercilessly? And what about Inuyasha? He would _murder_ her if he found out that she had held

him. But she knew that this Inuyasha was different, younger, more innocent- he wasn't violent at all- he could

barely even talk. And why did she follow them? She had no good reason. . .right? She could just leave right now!

That was precisely what she did, after tripping over a grocery bag of course.

Higurashi residence

Kagome sighed, about ready to kill herself now. She couldn't get the inu- brothers out of her head. It was

then that she heard a cry at the well-house.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled outside her door, "Inuyasha's here! And it looks like he brought a friend!"

Kagome's heart leaped of a cliff, falling into the raging waters below and starting to sink, slowly and

painfully. " Souta! What does the friend look like?"

"He looks like Inuyasha only bigger . . .with big teeth. . .and claws. . ."

Kagome was pretty much ready to go crawl under a rock about now. So, Sesshomaru had found his way

here, yay, an early death suddenly became a dream. How he came through the well, she didn't know, but she

didn't want to find out. All that mattered was the fact that he was here, and he was probably, most likely, on

rampage, beheading anything that came within range. She threw open her bedroom door, sprinted down the

stairs and into the living room where she flung open those doors, and proceeded to come eye-to-eye with the

great demon lord himself.

"Don't harm her!" She recognized Inuyasha's voice, even through the fear of Sesshomaru's death glare.

"She's not your enemy! I am! I don't know how you even got here! But I do know one thing," He ended the rest of

the sentence quietly, "You're goin' down."

With that he whipped out Tetusaiga and ran toward them, Sesshomaru whirled away from her. After

about an hour of Kagome running back and forth, to and fro, to dodge attacks Sesshomaru stopped, and

Inuyasha stopped, both of them panting heavily. Sesshomaru suddenly whipped forward, and he almost struck

Inuyasha, but he stopped, and a low growling noise began. Kagome gasped seeing that holding firmly onto his

haori was a younger version of himself, with him an evil glint in his eye,

"You gonna fight, huh? Well, how 'bout you fight me. . ." Sesshou smirked, and Kagome silently began

praying. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo! Another one! it was fun after all! well thanks to those who did read this, I don't really care who

you are, but thanks for doing so!And anyway, please review! I will update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

I will hereby discontinue all stories on this account. Don't bother sending me flames and hate about how I should finish and write because I'm not going to do anything but ask you to read this.

I am no longer, and haven't been, interested in these stories and such anymore. I am a human. I am not an eternal writing mechanism. This account was great 2 or 3 years ago when I was shy and a good writer, but I'm not anymore, and I don't intend to be. I'm not as spontaneous and funny as I used to be, so sorry, but I matured. The bottom line is, I don't care about anymore and will not continue to listen to these "Update, update"

I'm very sorry to do this and, it does hurt to tell the truth. But I've moved on In my life and I am no longer interested. You can make your own ending for them. I will not. I will put this at the end of all stories.


End file.
